uropifandomcom-20200215-history
De sekrèt Mastori Kornìj - English Vocabulary
These words are those of the short story De sekrèt Mastori Kornìj Mastori '= of Master (genitive) '''seni '= old 'u '= a 'flutijegor '= flute-player '< jego '= to play 'we '= who, which 'veno '= to come 'mulia '= mill 'od '= from 'tem '= time 'po '= for, to + verb 'vejad '= evening gathering 'pivo '= to drink 'koken '= cooked (< 'koko '= to…) 'retalo '= to tell, relate 'mo '= to me 'alten '= other 'vespen '= evening 'miki '= small, little 'viki '= village (adj.) '''< vik ''(N) ''= village avo sta '= to take place -'ì '= past tense '''eke jare for '= a few (some) years ago 'dudes '= 20 'bun '= good 'inmuvo '= to move (emotion) 'ma '= me 'id '= and 've -o '= future tense ('re)dezo '= to say (again) 'ja '= it (object) 'vo '= to you (plural) '''tal, ''plur tale' = all 'wim '= as, like 'oro '= to hear 'keri '= dear 'lisor '= reader 'te '= that 'vu '= you (plur.) 'so sedan '= be sitting '-an '= -ing 'pro '= in front of 'krug '= jug 'caj '= hot 'voko '= to speak, talk 'ni '= our 'ter '= earth, land 'sior '= sir, Mr. 'ne '= not, no 'av sen '= has been (perfect tense) 'avo '= to have 'mori '= dead 'ane '= without 'aʒivad '= liveliness < 'ʒiv'o = to live 'se '= it 'odia '= to day 'un '= one, people 'deto '= to do 'zi '= here 'gren '= great 'komèrk '= trade, commerce 'mulad '= four trade, milling 'des '= 10 'lega '= league (distance) 'aròn '= around 'liente '= people 'apero '= to bring 'no '= to us 'li '= their 'gorn '= corn 'mulo '= to grind 'koln/e '= hill/s 'kroven '= covered 'ki '= with 'vint '= wind 'be dest '= on the right 'be lif '= on the left 'vizo '= to see 'solem '= only 'flel '= wing 'virto '= to turn 'sube '= above 'aslitis '= of little donkeys (genitive plural) < asel = ass, donkey -'it '= diminutive 'kargen '= loaded 'op id niz '= up & down 'vaj '= way, path 'tra '= across, through 'sedia '= week 'prijad '= pleasure 'su '= on 'holia '= height 'klap u flogi '= cracking of a whip 'krakad '= cracking 'teil '= cloth, canvas 'hija…hot '= gee up 'mulibòb '= boy working for a miller 'Soldia '= Sunday 'nu '= we 'ito '= to go 'opzà '= up there 'mulor(a) '= miller(‘s wife) 'os… te '= as… as 'bel '= beautiful 'raja '= queen 'kebicàrp '= headscarf 'spis '= lace 'gor(i) '= gold(en) 'i som '= myself 'apero '= to bring 'fifer '= fife 'tis '= till 'posen '= late 'noc '= night 'vizo '= to see 'davo '= to give 'glajad '= joy 'ricad '= riches 'a '= to 'wajim '= unfortunately 'France '= Frenchmen 'Francia '= France 'stalo '= set up, settle, install 'vap(i) '= steam(-) 'fabrik '= factory 'rad '= road 'sì '= it was 'novi '= new 'atrajan '= attractive 'nemo '= to take 'siudad '= habit 'fabrikor '= factory-owner 'pavri '= poor 'stajo '= to stay, remain 'vark '= work '''ek, ''plur. eke' = some 'probo '= to try 'kambo (ru) '= to fight (back) 'ba '= but 'maj '= more 'krati '= strong 'pos '= after, then 'Doj perdàv '= God forbid 'vido '= to get, become 'vido + V-en '= passive 'lu vidì obvigen '= they were obliged 'kluzo '= to close (down) 'nemaj '= no longer, no more 'vendo '= to sell 'moj ʒe '= may well 'flo '= to blow 'anmuvi '= motionless '< muvo '= to move 'dia '= day 'komunia '= commune, parish 'apstruo '= demolish < 'struo '= to build 'hasuj '= shanty < 'has '= house, '-uj '= pejorative suffix 'sta '= place 'vina '= vine 'olivar '= olive-tree 'pur '= yet, however 'bemìd '= among, amidst 'di '= this ' '''da '= that usteno '= hold out < '''teno '= to hold 'ji '= its 'sì virtan '= were turning 'pro '= on (continuity) > 'proìto '= to go on 'nas '= nose 'som '= same 'wo '= where 'num '= now 'indupen '= dipped 'maln '= flour, meal 'dod '= since, for 'sesdes '= sixty 'rabicim '= furiously 'inliamen '= in love < 'liam '= love 'trad '= trade, craft 'stalad '= settling, setting up 'deto mati '= to make mad 'tra '= in, within (time) 'tali '= whole 'ha '= him 'reno '= to run 'amutino '= to rouse, stir up 'aròn '= around 'klajo '= to shout 'od '= from 'hi '= his 'krat '= strength 'volo '= to want 'invifto '= to poison < 'vift '= poison '''ite ne'' plur'' '''= don’t go '''zi = here ' ' za '= there '''he '= he 'dezo '= to say 'po '= for, to+Vb 'mako '= to make 'pan '= bread 'uzo '= to use 'usfindad '= invention < 'usfindo '= to invent < 'findo '= to find 'diavli '= of the devil, gen. 'diavel '= devil 'obwàn '= whereas 'varko '= to work 'flesad '= breath 'Doj '= God 'mol, mole '= much, many 'vok '= (spoken) word 'sim '= thus, so 'lobo '= to praise 'nekun '= nobody 'ekun '= somebody 'skuco '= to listen to 'davos '= then, at that point 'mali '= nasty, evil 'rabij '= rage, rabies 'sia inkluzo '= to shut oneself up 'solenan '= solitary < 'solen '= alone 'vilgi '= wild 'tier '= beast 'oʒe '= even 'garo '= to keep 'sia '= oneself, self- '(pos)dota '= (grand) daughter 'ʒika '= girl 'despìn '= fifteen 'jaris '= of…years gen. plur. 'mor '= death 'ci '= her (possessive) 'genore '= parents '-is '= gen. plur. 'mold '= world 'usim '= except ('for)pater '= (grand) father 'pavrita '= poor little girl 'gano '= to earn, gain 'ʒivad '= living 'servo '= to serve 'mesad '= harvest 'silkivèrm '= silk-worm 'o '= or 'kosamad '= gathering 'kosamo '= to gather 'olive '= olives 'semo '= to seem 'liamo '= to love 'ca '= her (object) 'kida '= female child 'kid '= child, kid 'molvos '= often 'siudo '= be used to 'ito '= to go 'kwer '= four 'podim '= on foot 'ude '= under 'brenan '= burning 'sol '= sun 'ner '= near 'paso '= to spend (time), to pass 'intali '= entire 'hore '= hours 'speko '= to watch 'plojo '= to cry, weep 'vikan '= villager 'meno '= to think 'sendo (ap) '= to send (away) 'guravid '= miserliness 'verim '= really 'honori '= honourable 'laso '= to let, leave 'valgo '= to wander, to err 'uspozen '= exposed 'brutalad '= brutality 'formastor '= foreman 'trubel ' 'truble '= trouble, -s 'servan ʒika '= servant girl 'je '= it 'os '= also 'pej '= bad, badly 'kospeken '= considered < 'kospeko '= to consider < 'speko '= to watch 'benomad '= renoun, reputation 'benomen '= famous < 'nom '= name 'tis davos '= so far 'avì + V-en '= had + V-ed (pluperfect) 'ruspeko '= to respect 'strad '= street 'veri '= true, real 'valgan '= tramp, vagabond, wanderer 'nukipodim '= barefoot < 'nuki '= naked, bare 'pod '= foot '-im '= -ly (adverbs) 'poren '= with a hole in it < 'por '= hole > 'poro '= to pierce, bore 'gint '= belt 'vulni '= woollen 'lope '= tatters 'wan '= when (conjunc.) 'be Soldias '= on Sundays 'ito in '= to go in(to) 'misa '= mass 'senin '= old man < 'seni '= old 'so skanden '= be ashamed < 'skand '= shame 'ov '= about, of, on 'felo '= to feel 'samòl '= so much 'vozo '= to dare 'sedo '= to sit 'cevi '= main, chief 'banc '= bench 'talvos '= always 'be bond '= at the bottom, at the back 'kerk '= church 'pavre '= poor people 'vaska '= basin, bowl 'bundezen '= blessed < 'bundezo '= to bless < 'bun '= good + 'dezo '= to say 'vod '= water 'ekwa '= something ('ek '= some + 'wa '= what) 'klar '= clear 'dod longim '= for a long time 'nekun maj '= nobody…any more 'pero '= to carry, to bear 'ho '= to him 'hi muliu '= of his mill '-u '= genitive of nouns ending in -a 'foram '= formerly 'kogono '= to meet 'duto '= to lead 'pro '= forward, in front of 'magi '= huge 'campore '= country-people < 'camp '= the country 'je it bun '= things are going well 'ʒe '= emphatic particle (very, much, really, well…) 'mulitràd '= milling-trade 'mi '= my 'ruvoko '= to answer (lit. to speak back 'ru '= back) 'satizen '= satisfied 'usvìz '= look, air, expression < 'vizo '= to see 'dask a '= thanks to 'daske '= thank you 'disato '= to lack < 'sat(o) '= (be) enough 'is '= if 'prago '= to ask 'od ko? '= where from? 'mozo '= can 'seto '= to put, set 'dig '= finger 'libe '= lips 'gravim '= gravely 'ccc… '= hush 'usportad '= export 'nevos '= never 'trajo '= to draw 'vord '= word 'glado '= to look at 'doʒo '= must 'ʒe ne '= even not 'Vivette som '= Vivette herself 'ito in '= go in 'vado pas '= to walk past 'dor '= door 'gren '= big, large, great 'muvad '= movement 'pastijo '= to graze 'graz '= grass 'proplàz '= esplanade 'magri '= lean, meagre 'solibano '= to sunbathe < 'sia bano '= to bathe 'ban '= bath 'probèr de fenti '= the window-sill < 'ber '= edge, rim, brim, bank 'fent '= window 'baso '= to throw, cast 'glad '= look (eyes) 'tal da '= all that 'dufo od '= to smell of 'misterij '= mystery 'disblato '= to gossip < 'blato '= to chat 'deto + Vb '= to make + Vb 'jakun '= every one, each one < 'jaki '= each + 'un '= one 'siavi '= own 'mod '= way, manner 'rumad '= rumour < 'rum '= noise 'jok '= still 'maj…te '= more…than 'monet '= coin 'maln '= flour < '''mulo = to grind in longi durad '= in the long run '''diskrovo '= discover < 'krovo '= cover 'wim '= how 'usveno '= to happen < 'veno '= to come 'jun '= young 'june '= young people 'beglizo '= to notice, catch a glimpse of < 'glizo '= to glance at 'un bel dia '= one fine day 'de senies = de maj seni '= the oldest (superlative) 'bob '= boy 'inliamo ki '= fall in love with 'unaltem '= each other, one another '''priʒe = rather par = because honoren = honoured be na = at our house, in our village, country avev = would have (-ev = conditional) je avev sen = it would have been (past conditional) prijad = pleasure < prijo = to please prijim = please lovi = lovely, pretty sparlita = little (female) sparrow sparlit = little sparrow < sparel = sparrow hopo = to hop du '= two '''liamor '= lover 'sam '= together 'apito '= to avoid 'obfàl '= accident 'aprego '= to settle (question) 'del '= matter, business 'sapru '= immediately 'ito op '= to go up 'vols '= fox 'vu avev doʒen vizo '= you should have seen (past conditional) '''procepo = to welcome anmozli = impossible < mozli = possible < mozo = can opro = to open usklaro = to explain < klar = clear tru = through slokipòr = key-hole < slok = lock + por = hole trawan = while rugan = roguish, rogue fendo = finish fend = end anruspekim = disrespectfully an-''' = un- '''ito ru = to go back is i sev (conditional) = if I was hasti = in a hurry < hast = haste, hurry maʒen = married maʒo = to marry, to get married ceko = to look for, to seek inpicto = to picture, imagine < pict = picture > picto = to paint kim? = how? glod = blood cajo = to heat < caj = hot (sat) vis = wise (enough) oʒepùr = all the same < oʒe '''= even '''ruteno = to hold back sia ruteno = to restrain oneself matin = madman < mati = mad mulikàm = millstone ruveno '''= to come back '''cans = luck, chance ankulpen = innocent < kulpi = guilty kulp '= guilt, fault '''kreo '= to believe '''usvito = to implore < vito = to beg, to bid pomozo = to allow lo = to them obe = both karʒad = courage < karʒ = heart apnego = to refuse < nego = to deny ap = off, away aveno '= to arrive < '''veno '= to come 'puntim '= just, exactly 'ito us '= to go out 'klijo (ki du virte) '= to (double)-lock < 'klij '= key 'skal '= ladder, scale 'usia '=outside < 'us '= out 'anmidim '= immediately 'wa '= what, which 'celen '= hidden < 'celo '= to hide, conceal 'famos '= famous '''kamar = bedroom benìz (de '''skalia) = below, beneath (downstairs) '''skalia = stairs mizeric = miserable mizerij = misery aplasen = forlorn < aplaso = to abandon < laso = to leave led = bed vestuje = rags, old clothes < veste = clothes pez = piece oblasen = forgotten step = step kant = corner tri = three usbonden = burst, staved in < bond = bottom laso us = to let out apstrui disbreke = rubble < apstruo = demolish + disbreke = debris < breko = to break kalkari = chalky ter = earth plast(i) = plaster(-) wen = whom, which (object) savo = to save nemo ap = to take away, off nemo = to take posni = last kliènt = customer, client virto in vuz = to turn empty vuz = vacuum reno ru = to run back banen in ploje = bathed in tears disriso = to rend, to tear up < riso = to tear, rip perlaso = to lose a dom = home, to the home of nersan = neighbour < ner = near storij = story koveno = to agree je stì = there was, were je ste = there is, are grinia = granary sim dezen ''' '''sim deten = no sooner said than done seto sia su vaj = to set out (on the way) beprù = soon prosesiòn = procession di vos = this time keb = head intra = between mand = hand ruvenan = on his return apsàd = absence prinito = to penetrate be ha = into his house suprizo = to surprise trist = sad pavri ma ! = poor me ! jamo = to moan nudo = to need moro = to die dihonoren = dishonoured sojo = to sob karʒirisim '''= in a heartrending way '''nomo = to call, to name meli = tender jo = to it persòn = person 'inizo '= to begin, start 'lud '= loud 'hoj ! '= ahoy! hullo there! 'zis '= here is, here are 'akumo '= to pile up < 'kum '= heap, pile 'vid + Ven '= (passive) 'roʒ '= reddish-brown 'spajo '= to spill 'bod '= ground 'zate '= sides 'oje '= eyes 'de kul '= the hollow 'redezo '= to repeat < 'dezo '= to say 'laro '= to laugh 'Sir '= lord 'bun '= well, good 'sia volto '= to turn (oneself) round 'do '= towards 'zavo '= to know 'vu venev ru '= you would come back (-ev = conditional) 'robor '= thief, robber < 'robo '= to steal, rob 'pero in triùmf '= to carry in triumph 'doʒo '= must 'prim '= first(ly) 'pri '= first 'ekwa po jedo '= something to eat 'dod sa longim '= for such a long time 'sa '= so 'avo nit a giso '= not to have a bite to eat 'giso '= to bite 'flujo (us) '= to flow (out) 'a dest '= to the right 'a lif '= to the left 'riso '= to tear 'suvizo '= to keep an eye on, oversee, supervise 'sì vidan triven '= was being ground 'trivo '= to grind 'fin '= fine 'flevo op '= to fly up 'subia '= ceiling < 'sube '= above 'deto justid a ekun '= to do somebody justice 'nevos maj '= nevermore 'morna '= morning 'stopo '= to stop 'po evim '= forever 'Kornìj moren '= once K. was dead 'nemo hi sta '= to take his place 'tal '= everything 'fend '= end 'mold '= world 'paso '= to pass 'daz + '''genitive = that of '''vodikotca '= horse- Category:English Category:Vokabular